harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
1994 Quidditch World Cup
*Brazil * England * France * Germany *India * Ireland * Japan *Luxembourg *Morocco * The Nordic Team *Peru *Portugal *Scotland * Spain *Transylvania *Uganda * United States *Wales |description=Various countries compete for the Quidditch World Cup in 1994. }} The 1994 Quidditch World Cup was an international Quidditch sporting event occurring in 1994 organised by the International Quidditch Association. It was the 422nd edition of the World Cup.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 8 (The Quidditch World Cup)Pottermore - [http://www.pottermore.com/en/book4/chapter7/moment1/history-of-the-quidditch-world-cup New from J.K. Rowling: "History of the Quidditch World Cup"] Its official sponsors were Butterbeer, Pumpkin juice, Gringotts Wizarding Bank and Nimbus 2001.Harry Potter Film Wizardry (p93 "The Quidditch World Cup") The stadium built for the 422nd World Cup took a Ministry of Magic task force a year to construct, and could hold one hundred thousand spectators. In the final game, Ireland, having defeated Peru in the semi-finals, played against Bulgaria. In the end, Bulgarian Seeker managed to catch the Snitch and salvage Bulgarian dignity, although Ireland won. The events of the final match were overshadowed by the attack of Death Eaters on Muggles, leading to a riot afterwards. The Death Eaters fled after Barty Crouch, Jr. cast Morsmordre into the sky, but not before they had tortured and levitated several Muggles. Semi-finals Ireland flattened Peru in the semi-finals to set up a meeting with Bulgaria. The Bulgarians had won the last twelve Eastern European Championship and had a "rock solid defence". Ireland were another defensively strong team, but they also managed to score as many points as nearly every team in the World Cup. The British nations didn't fare well; England were beaten 390 to 10 by Transylvania, Scotland lost to Luxembourg, and Wales lost to Uganda.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Chapter 5, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes") Finals at the 1994 World Cup.]] The 422nd Quidditch World Cup final was held on 22 August, 1994 in England, between Ireland and Bulgaria. Ludovic Bagman provided the match commentary. Ireland wore green robes with each player's name embroidered in silver on their back. They all flew Firebolt broomsticks and Leprechauns served as the team's mascots. Veela were Bulgaria's mascots and they played in robes of scarlet. Irish Chaser, Troy scored the first goal of the match. After another two Irish goals, Ivanova registered Bulgaria's opening score. Then Ireland's Seeker Aidan Lynch was fooled by Viktor Krum's Wronski Feint, but managed to continue play after the aid of some mediwizards. Fifteen minutes later Ireland had stretched their lead to 130-10, when their Chaser Mullet was fouled by the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, and was awarded a penalty. This led to anarchy, with another penalty being awarded to Ireland and referee Hassan Mostafa being distracted by the Veela. Quigley sent a Bludger towards Krum which broke his nose. Lynch then spotted the Snitch, but was beaten in the race for it by Krum. Despite this, Ireland still ran out the victors. The final score was 170-160. The Irish team performed a lap of honour before being presented with the Quidditch World Cup in the stadium's Top Box (Lynch had to be supported by Moran and Connolly).Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Results in 1994]] *Transylvania defeated England, 390-10 *Luxembourg defeated Scotland *Uganda defeated Wales *Semi-final: Ireland defeated Peru *Final: Ireland defeated Bulgaria, 170-160 Riot Shortly after the final match at the World Cup, a riot broke out as Death Eaters began attacking the tents of wizards and witches as well as a Muggle family. They levitated, tormented, and humiliated Mr. and Mrs. Roberts. Various Ministry officials such as Arthur Weasley tried to help the Muggles. In the chaos that erupted, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley ended up wandering in the woods, where they ran into Draco Malfoy. He taunted them over the fact that the Death Eaters would target a Muggle-born like Hermione if they found her. Also during this time, Barty Crouch Jr. managed to break out of his father's Imperius Curse, steal Harry's wand, and cast Morsmordre. When the Death Eaters spotted the Dark Mark in the sky, they fled, something Lord Voldemort scorned them for upon his return in the following year. Behind the Scenes *The mathematics relating to the World Cup are contradictory, as if 1994 cup was the 422nd, the tournament should have begun in 310 rather than 1473, as it is a proud boast of the International Confederation of Wizards' Quidditch Committee that the competition has been held only every four years, not more or less, since 1473. *A wizard (Archie) attendant at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup declined 'male-appropriate' attire- thus high-lighting gender-role rules in Muggle culture. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry appears to support Bulgaria; however, in the book, Harry, along with all the others, supports Ireland. Also, Ron appears to be wearing both colours (possibly as a split decision between the Irish "team" and the Bulgarian "Seeker") *In the film adaptation, Fudge does the commentary instead of Bagman and Winky because their roles are omitted from the film version. *The actual World Cup match is not physically seen in the film adaptation of The Goblet of Fire. References Category:Quidditch World Cup